Interruptions
by ClaireNyaan
Summary: Romano didn't participate in the world conferences. Neither did Prussia. Canada's running late. Romano needs to give something to his brother, and Prussia has an idea. Rated T for language.


_**Heya guys! I thought that I needed a break from making characters sad and die in Happy Hetalia games, so I thought that I would write something different! Hope that you enjoy!  
**_

* * *

Romano did not participate in the world conferences. He found it rather boring and figured that his idiot of a little brother could do that instead. It wasn't as if anything important ever happened at the world conferences anyway. Going to one would only mean being harassed by that bastard, Spain, and listening to everyone shout at each other. It wasn't worth it.

Prussia had been exiled from attending the world conferences after he had set up a trap to drop paint onto England once he sat down. West hadn't let him hear the end of it for _months_. At that point, he wasn't technically a full country anymore, so he wasn't required to be there anyway. So he had been kicked out.

Typically Romano stayed in his hotel room and did something interesting. Prussia tended to walk around and try to cause chaos.

Today's conference had just started, and Romano was heading back from dragging his brother's ass down to the room. Normally that potato bastard made sure that Italy actually went to the meetings, but he was in charge of holding this particular conference, so he had busy making sure that everything was perfect. Stupid potato bastard.

He was almost at his room when he kicked something on the ground and a folder slid across the floor and papers scattered across the hallway. "Merda." He muttered, kneeling down to pick up the scattered papers. Romano looked and them and sighed. Of course. His brother was an idiot. Only he would drop all the papers he needed for the meeting in the hallway. "Idiota..." He grumbled, shoving all the papers into the folder and picking it up. Veneziano better thank him for all this trouble later.

Romano sighed and turned around, folder in hand, and headed back towards the conference room.

"Hey Italy!" Prussia's obnoxious voice sounded from behind him and Romano hesitated for a moment, deciding whether to just ignore the asshole or tell him off for confusing him with his idiot of a brother. "Hey, don't ignore me! I'll tell Spain on you." This confused Romano. "Oh stop being an idiot." Now Prussia was right in his face, grinning.

"Tu sei l'idiota." Romano muttered under his breath.

"I know that means idiot." Prussia retorted. "Stop being such a downer, Lovi."

So Prussia did realize that he wasn't his brother. That was at least something. Not that he wanted to be around this bastard any more than earlier. "Do _not_ call me Lovi." Romano spat. Prussia rolled his eyes and Romano just kept walking.

Prussia kept pace with him. "Will you leave me alone? I need to give my stupid brother his stuff!" At that, the albino laughed. "What's so funny?"

He shook his head in response. "You always call your brother an idiot, but really, you're not that bright yourself." Romano glared at Prussia, offended. "West locks the door so no one can interrupt."

"Of course. That stupid potato bastard." Romano groaned. "Can't you tell him to open the door or something?"

"As much as West likes Feli, I doubt it."

"Then how the hell am I supposed to get this to him?"

Prussia shrugged. "Wait until the break?" Romano shook his head.

"Veneziano is supposed to talk or whatever before that." Usually he wouldn't care, but he didn't want his brother to be complaining to him about it, and Romano actually had important things in the file that needed to be talked about. "Ugh. This is so stupid." He wanted to be taking a siesta right now and enjoying time by himself. Meaning without Spain or Veneziano annoying him.

"Wait! I have an idea!"

"What?"

Prussia grinned, his red eyes mischievous. "We're only on the second floor."

"So?"

The Germanic nation sighed. "You are an idiot, y'know." Romano scoffed and rolled his eyes. "We can climb in through the window. That way we can get Feli his folder, and it would be hilarious."

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard." The Italian declared.

"Do you have a better one?" Silence. "That's what I thought. Come on, Lovi!" Prussia grabbed the other man's wrist and started dragging him down the hall.

Romano attempted to pull his wrist out of the other nation's grip, all while muttering about his name was either Romano or Lovino, not _Lovi_. That and he was calling Prussia a number of colorful names.

He got his wrist free when Prussia stopped suddenly, and Romano fell onto his ass. He groaned and swore, glaring at Prussia. "What the hell?"

"Oh jeez, sorry." Prussia was saying.

"You better be." Romano scoffed, then realized that Prussia was not looking at him. Or talking to him. The Italian stood up and picked up the papers that had been dropped once again. "America, you can't get in. The doors are locked." He told the nation that Prussia had stopped to talk to.

Both Prussia and the blonde glared at him.

"Dude. He's not America." Prussia said, and Romano looked away awkwardly. Oops. You would think that as much as he hated being mistaken for his stupid brother, he would at least be able to tell the difference between America and Canada.

Romano thought about apologizing, but didn't when Prussia started speaking to the North American nation. "So, we have this _great_ plan, and then you can get into the meeting. I bet no one would even notice you sneaking in! It'll be great. You've _got_ to help us." Canada looked a bit overwhelmed as Prussia explained their plan, but then nodded in the end.

"Okay," He shrugged. "Sure." Prussia high-fived Canada and smiled, then turned back to Romano.

"Sweet. Come on. Let's go." With that, the three nations headed down the hallway, and out of the hotel.

* * *

The three nations stood at the side of the building, looking up at the window on the second floor. "Are you sure that it opens?" Canada asked Prussia, who nodded.

"Yeah, I had them opened when I was helping West get everything set up."

Romano shrugged. "Okay, let's get up." He said, reaching for the top of the first floor and stepping on the bottom. He looked at the other two. "Are you two idiots coming?" He asked, reaching for the bottom windowsill on the second floor window. Canada followed suit, and Prussia behind him.

The three nations managed to climb and all get on the windowsill of the window on the conference room. All three of them were laughing quietly as they watched the chaos in the room. They hadn't been noticed yet.

Prussia snickered. "Who's going first?" He looked in again. "Actually, I'll go." He decided, slowly opening up the window so it wouldn't be noticed by all of the nations inside. As the window opened, the noise from inside could be heard much easier. Shouting, arguing, laughing, the sound of hands slamming the table. Typical world meeting chaos. "Gott, imagine West's face." The albino said with a laugh. "Okay, me first, then Lovi, then Mattie." The other two nodded. Then Prussia jumped in through the window. Romano slid in after him, landing on the other man before he had the time to get out of the way.

"Oh shit!" Romano gasped. Canada lept down, falling on top of Romano.

Everyone was looking at them, all in a big pile on the floor of the conference room.

"Fratello?"

"Bruder?"

"Matthieu?"

"Oh shit." Prussia said and then burst out laughing. The other two nations on the floor started cracking up as well, getting themselves out of the pile. As Romano stood up, everyone still staring at them, he tried his best to put on a straight face. He lifted up the folder of papers and walked over to his stupid brother, and handed them to him.

"You dropped these." He said slowly, trying not to break out into laughter again. Canada stood up as well, and walked over to his seat, murmuring quiet apologies as he sat down. Prussia just grinned.

"Just saying hi." The albino announced to the now silent room. Then he grabbed Romano's arm and pulled him with him as he jolted out through the door.

And yes, Romano noticed that it hadn't been locked.


End file.
